Composite Technology (real life (kinda))
Summary Composite technology is a hypothetical technology that is the very best of all technology humans have created over the thousands to millions of years we have been on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from 9-C to 7-A Name: Composite Technology Gender: Inapplicable Age: At least 68 years old; possibly thousands to millions of years old (Archaeologists have dug up functional technology around this old). Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Immortality (Type 2), Danmaku (via Hwacha, machine guns, and missile launchers), Homing Attacks (via heat seeking missiles), limited Fire, Explosive, Smoke, Water, Ice, Air, Electricity, Sound, Light, Heat, Plasma, and Radiation Manipulation (via flamethrowers, explosives, smoke bombs, liquid nitrogen, powerful fans/vacuums, teasla canons, tasers, lasers, light based weapons, flash grenades, microwave weapons, plasma weaponary, and nukes/nuclear material), limited Anti-matter (has all the anti-matter created by humans), Weapon Mastery (with some A.I.), Extrasensory Perception (Can see infrared, electric fields, and many more), Can use Sonar, Heat, and Heartbeats to track enemies, limited Absorption (Can absorb Solar, Hydro, Wind, Geothermal, Biomass, Oil, Coal, and Nuclear energy), Can Hack computers, Can Self-Destruct, Processes every Poison, Disease, and Acid that humans have currently stored, Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 2), Can cause sea sickness (via light based weaponary), Regeneration Nullification (up to Mid-Low via venoms), Can repair damage as long as it’s A.I., power sources, and repair tools aren’t damaged, limited Gravity Manipulation (via gravity simulation machines), Magnetism, Flight, Space Flight, Can survive in a vacuum, Can create vacuums in controlled areas, Can store and launch both Nuclear Warheads and Biological Weapons, Possibly Large Size (type 2), Resistance to Life, Death, Pain, Blood, Acupuncture, Pressure Points, Biological, Dream, Empathic, Morality, Sleep, Dream, Willpower, Telepathy, Madness, Memory, Mind, and Soul Manipulation (due to being a machine), Hacking (via firewalls), Poison, Disease, Radiation, Extreme Pressures (can survive being in the deepest parts of the ocean), limited Resistance to Electricity, Sound, Acid, Heat, and minor Cold Temperatures. Attack Potency: At least Street level with melee weapons (machinery like printers and hammers can easily break human bones). Street level with arrows (can easily kill samurai and pierce wooden armor). Street level with flamethrowers (Can easily incenarate people; can damage past standard ap with fire damage). Wall level with most construction tools (can easily break walls and can crush most or all of a car). Wall level '''to '''Small Building level '''with medieval ballistic weapons (a ballista arrow can easily impale three heavily armor knights, siege weapons can break down castle doors with some difficulty, and catapults can destroy castle walls). '''Wall level with early industrial era weapons (muskets and gatling guns easily pierce metal armor; canons can easily destory reinforced castle walls and rip heavily armored humans apart). Small Building level with late industrial era weapons (can destory battle ships). Street level with some of the weaker modern guns (can easily kill humans). Street level with most modern guns (most can easily kill humans and some can easily pierce through kevlar). Small Building level with most rocket launchers and powerful guns (can destroy or pierce through tanks). Small Building level+ to Building level with most modern canons, tanks, and battle ship weapons. City Block level with some explosives. Multi-City Block level by firing all battleship guns simultaneously for a full minute can produce up to 451 gigajoules of energy. Possibly Unknow by ramming. Town level with cruise missiles and some nukes. City level with most nukes. Mountain level with strongest nukes. Unknown with lasers (destroy missiles by over heating them). Can ignore durability in many different ways. Speed: Unknown combat speed. Peak Human attack speed with flamethrowers. Peak Human reactions (can react to things in 5 hundredths of a second). Subsonic attack speed with arrows. Subsonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with guns. Supersonic attack speeds with electricity. Cruise missiles range from Subsonic (Ex: the Apache, Zafar, etc.), Supersonic (Ex: Yun Feng, 3M-54 Klub, etc.), to Hypersonic (Ex: Shaurya) travel speeds. Transonic attack speed with sound based attacks. Massively Hypersonic movement speed (Helios-2 can move at 252,792 km/h). Speed of Light attack speed with lasers and electromagnetic weapons. Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 with construction arms and forklifts (Can easily pick up cars and/or massive car parts). At least Class 50 with magnetism (Can lift semi-trailer trucks). Most likely Class 100 with cranes and magnetism (Can lift tanks and massive building parts). Possibly Class M+ (Can support its own weight). Possibly Class G if you count the Hoover Dam as technology. Striking Strength: At least Wall Class (Most construction tools can destroy walls and some can crush cars). At least Wall level+ (Some tanks have this striking strength). Unknown (Cruise ships can easily destory large ship by ramming into them). Possibly Higher Durability: At least Large Building Level battleships have this durability, Small Town level in terms of total destruction (comprised of up to 52,600,000 kilograms of hardened armor-grade steel with a fragmentation energy of over 5 terajoules). Mostly likely Higher if the Hoover Dam counts as technology. Stamina: Extremely High with nonrewable resources; Limitless so long as it has solar, biomass, geothermal, hydroelectric, and wind power (a battery has been functional for 68 years; it can also use renewable resources and has the ability repair old parts) Range: At least extended melee range (construction arms are bigger than humans). Extended melee with siege weapons. Tens of meters with arrows. Hundreds of meters with ballistas and catapults. Tens of meters to hundreds of meters depending on the musket. Hundreds of meters with early industrial era canons. Hundreds of meters with late industrial era canons. A dozen meters with flamethrower. The MOAB has a blast radius of 150 meters. Cruise Missiles range from country level to the low ends of continent level. Hundreds of kilometers with Tsar Bomba. Standard Equipment: With prep it has everything humans currently have. Without prep it carries one of every type of nuclear warhead, one of every type of bioweapon, the capacity to fire nuclear and bioweapons, all anti-matter currently stored, every disease, poison, and acid humans have ever made/are currently storing, one of every weapon ever made, every type of ammo that is currently stored in an average warehouse, one clip of every type of ammo ever made, one of every type of A.I. ever made, has almost all the money currently on earth, has one of every currency that has ever been invented, and many more items on hand (but most are useless). Intelligence: Not sentient; most likely mindless (but it does have many A.I.’s that can preform a magnitude of different task). Weaknesses: Not sentient, and “learns” slowly. Kind of a glass cannon. A strong EMP blast can destroy it. Will lock up if too hot/cold. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Real Life Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier ??? Category:Light Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Technology Users Category:Genderless Category:Robots